Fallout 4 weapons
Overview Unlike previous installments, weapons in Fallout 4 fall under three classifications: normal, legendary, and unique. Normal weapons have no special statistics on them whatsoever. Legendary weapons come with random bonuses applied to them, and are only dropped by legendary enemies. Unique weapons are weapons that are already named and will always retain the same special bonus. Uniques are typically either bought from merchants or are quest rewards. Normal and legendary weapons will change their name when mods are applied, unique weapons will not. All stats are given with standard weapon modifications. Weapon statistics Ballistic weapons Pistols } |- style="height:32px;" | | 10mm pistol | 18 | 82.8 | 46 | 83 | 60 | | 28 | 1.5 | 10mm round | 12 | 3.5 | 50 | 14.3 | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Wastelander's Friend | 27 | 124.2 | 46 | 107 | 78 | | | | 10mm round | 24 | 7.3 | 772 | 128.7 | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Gen-4 10mm pistol | | | | | | | | | 10mm round | | | | | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Deliverer | 25 | 165 | 66 | 53 | 67 | | 26 | 1.69 | 10mm round | 12 | 4.4 | 774 | 175.9 | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Silver sidearm | | | | | | | | | 10mm round | | | | | |- style="height:32px;" | | Classic 10mm pistol | | | | | | | | | 10mm round | | | | | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Ultimatum | | | | | | | | | 10mm round | | | | | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" |- style="height:32px;" | | Flare gun | 10 | 3 | 3 | 146 | 74 | | 40 | 0.25 | Flare | 1 | 2 | 50 | 25 | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" |- style="height:32px;" | | Western revolver | 60 | 36 | 6 | | 66 | | 40 | 0.25 | .44 round | 6 | 5.2 | 99 | | |} Rifles } |- style="height:32px;" | | Manwell rifle | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- style="height:32px;" | | Radium rifle | 27 | 108 | 40 | 119 | 72 | | 25 | 1.08 | .45 | 20 | 11.1 | 80 | 7.2 | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Kiloton radium rifle | 27 | 108 | 40 | 119 | 72 | | | | .45 | 20 | 11.1 | | | – |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Radical Conversion | 27 | 108 | 40 | 119 | 72 | | | | .45 | 20 | 11.1 | | | – |- style="height:32px;" | | Railway rifle | 100 | 100 | 10 | 119 | 69 | | 20 | 5 | Railway spike | 10 | 14.4 | 290 | 20.1 | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Prototype railway rifle | 1 | 1 | 2 | 119 | 71 | | 20 | 5 | Railway spike | 1 | 14.4 | 290 | 20.1 | |- style="height:32px;" | | Submachine gun | 10 | 127 | 127 | 107 | 63 | | 35 | 0.28 | .45 | 50 | 12.7 | 109 | 8.6 | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Silver submachine gun | 10 | 127 | 127 | 107 | 63 | | | | .45 | 50 | 13.8 | 121 | 8.8 | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Spray n' Pray | 33 | 419.1 | 127 | 77 | 69 | | | | .45 | | 19 | 1084 | 57.1 | – |- style="height:32px;" | | Syringer | Variable | Variable | 2 | 119 | 72 | | 35 | | Syringer ammo | | 6.2 | 132 | 21.3 | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" |} Shotguns } |- style="height:32px;" | | Triple-barrel handmade shotgun | | | | | | | | | Shotgun shell | | | | | |} Pipe weapons Heavy weapons Energy weapons Laser Plasma Other All these weapons count as non automatic weapons and thus work with either Gunslinger, Rifleman, or Sniper respectively, except the Cryolator, which is counted as a heavy gun and thus works with Heavy Gunner. } |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Alien blaster pistol | 50 | 500 | 100 | 119 | | | 20 | | Alien blaster round or Fusion cell | 42 | 2.5 | 1551 | 620.4 | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Hub's Alien Blaster | 58 | 580 | 100 | 149 | 76 | | 20 | | Alien blaster round or Fusion cell | 42 | 2.5 | 2751 | 1100.4 | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Alien disintegrator | | | | | | | | | Alien blaster round or Fusion cell | | | | | |-class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | 80px | BFG 9000 | | | | | | | | | Argent plasma cell | | | | | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Cosmic cannon | 36 | | 90 | 77 | 72 | | | | Fusion cell | 33 | 5.5 | 95 | | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Cryolator | 20 | 180 | 90 | 71 | 66 | | 20 | | Cryo cell | 25 | 13.2 | 302 | 22.9 | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Thirst Zapper | Varies | Varies | 100 | | | | | | If modified, Nuka-Cola, Nuka-Cherry, or Nuka-Cola Quantum | | 2 | 10 | 5 | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Salvaged assaultron head | 35 + 45 | | 11 | 93 | 65 | | | | Fusion cell | Charged single shot | 8 | 40 | 5 | |-class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | 80px | Solar cannon | | | | | | | | | Fusion cell | | | | | |-class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Tesla cannon | | | | | | | | | Fusion cell | | | | | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Tesla rifle | 38 | 152 | 40 | 83 | 70 | | | | Fusion cell | 15 | 8.1 | 90 | 11.1 | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Thunderbolt | | | | | | | | | Fusion cell | | | | | |} Radiation weapons These weapons produce radiation damage, including both direct damage from explosions and damage over time from exposure and poisoning. There is some variance in how damage is dealt within this class of weapon; please consult each weapon's page for specific details. Also, the radiation page explains the unique ways that this kind of damage is handled by the game. These are affected by the perk Nuclear Physicist in terms of radiation damage. Gamma Poison weapons Poison weapons utilize the poison damage type to deal ongoing damage to targets. Explosives Explosives have a maximum range of 93. They seem to hit an invisible wall at their maximum range. Explosives benefit from the Bloody Mess, Demolition Expert and SCAV! - Cautionary Crafts perks, but only for their "primary" damage effects (which always includes the Explosive legendary prefix); this is why the Pulse grenade and Pulse mine are not affected by any of the 3. Thrown Placed Faction explosives Traps Placed Melee weapons Damage found in the table is base damage, every point of Strength adds 10% to it. Several perks can further increase the damage displayed for a melee weapon. Bladed Bladed weapons can dismember limbs of humanoid opponents, permanently damaging the limb and disarming the target. Like all melee weapons, bladed weapons benefit from Big Leagues and Strength. } |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Pint-Sized Slasher knife | | | | | | | | | | |} Blunt Blunt weapons tend to stagger opponents more frequently than bladed weapons. Like all melee weapons, blunt weapons benefit from Big Leagues and Strength. } |- style="height:32px;" | | Baseball bat | 16 | 12.1 | Slow | | 35 | 0.46 | 3 | 25 | 8.3 | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | 2076 World Series baseball bat | 16 | 16.5 | Slow | | 35 | 0.46 | 3 | 325 | 108.3 | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Cito's Shiny Slugger | 123 | | Slow | | | | 7.5 | 175 | 28.3 | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Fencebuster | 44 | | Slow | | 35 | 1.26 | 3 | 125 | 41.7 | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Rockville Slugger | 21 | 12.7 | Slow | | 21 | 1 | 3.5 | 133 | 38 | |- style="height:32px;" | | Board | 14 | 10.5 | Slow | | 33 | 0.42 | 3 | 20 | 6.7 | |- style="height:32px;" | | Commie Whacker | 10 | | Medium | | 25 | 0.4 | 2 | 25 | 12.5 | |- style="height:32px;" | | Lead pipe | 11 | 12.8 | Medium | | 30 | 0.37 | 3 | 15 | 5 | |- style="height:32px;" | | Pipe wrench | 13 | 15.3 | Medium | | 35 | 0.37 | 2 | 30 | 15 | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Big Jim | 13 | 17.9 | Medium | | 35 | 0.37 | 2 | 150 | 75 | |- style="height:32px;" | | Pole hook | 63 | | Slow | | 40 | | 7 | 52 | 7.4 | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Bloodletter | 30 | | Slow | | 40 | | 7 | 52 | 7.4 | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | The Fish Catcher | 86 | | Slow | | | | 7 | 312 | 44.6 | |- style="height:32px;" | | Pool cue | 13 | 9.9 | Slow | | 30 | 0.43 | 1 | 10 | 10 | |- style="height:32px;" | | Rolling pin | 11 | 12.8 | Medium | | 25 | 0.44 | 1 | 10 | 10 | |- style="height:32px;" | | Baton | 11 | 12.8 | Medium | | 30 | 0.37 | 2 | 15 | 7.5 | |- style="height:32px;" | | Sledgehammer | 23 | 17.6 | Slow | | 40 | 0.58 | 12 | 40 | 3.3 | |- style="height:32px;" | | Super sledge | 40 | 30.8 | Slow | | 45 | 0.89 | 20 | 180 | 9 | |- class="va-table-highlight" style="height:32px;" | | Atom's Judgement | 40 + 100 | | Slow | | 45 | | 20 | | | |- style="height:32px;" | | Swatter | 17 | ? | Slow | | 35 | 0.49 | 3 | 30 | 10 | |- style="height:32px;" | | Tire iron | 12 | 13.6 | Medium | | 25 | 0.48 | 2 | 25 | 12.5 | |- style="height:32px;" | | Walking cane | 10 | 11.9 | Medium | | 20 | 0.5 | 2 | 10 | 5 | |} Fist weapons Fist weapons benefit from the Iron Fist perk as well as from Strength. Note that fist weapons cannot be used while wearing power armor. Renaming weapons In Fallout 4, the player character is able to rename any weapon, including unique weapons, at any weapons workbench. However, the silver submachine gun, the Survivor's Special, Ashmaker and Grognak's axe cannot be renamed, nor will they pick up any prefixes from modding them such as hardened or punishing, etc. Renaming weapons does not affect any weapon stats. This primarily adds a level of personalization to weapons and can help avoid accidentally disassembling a favored weapon. * Special and accented characters (i.e. alt-codes) can be used when renaming a weapon, but some of those will be replaced with "?". * Since patch 1.3, HTML tags (e.g. , ) can no longer be used to change the appearance of the weapons name. Mods Weapons may be modified in Fallout 4. Each weapon has modification "slots" (e.g. barrel, grip, magazine, sights) that may be modified with increasingly powerful or useful mods by the player character based on their perks. However, the player character may salvage useful mods that are not yet available via the player character's perk level by simply modifying any weapon that already has the mod of interest.Notes from page for Gun Nut perk By replacing the mod of interest with any available mod the original mod goes into inventory and may then be used to alter the player character's chosen weapon without regard for their perk level. Unique weapons do not offer this capability; their special mods are 'reserved' and since they are unique, no other examples are available to be salvaged. Notes If a player character puts unique and legendary weapons in a container in a settlement, nearby NPCs, like settlers or even enemy attackers, can randomly take them and they may be irretrievable. Therefore, access to personal containers should be restricted, either by obstructing the expected path used by them to reach the container, or by the use of powered doors, holes, floating structures, etc. Bugs * Sometimes, when starting the game, gunfire cannot be heard on certain weapons. This can be fixed by re-starting the game or re-loading to a previous save file. * Sometimes, when using a night vision scope, the night vision effect will stick around after going out of the scope. See also In Fallout 4 * Fallout 4 ammunition * Fallout 4 weapon mods * Fallout 4 unique weapons * Legendary weapons In the rest of the Fallout series * ''Fallout'' weapons * ''Fallout 2'' weapons * ''Fallout 3'' weapons * ''Fallout: New Vegas'' weapons * ''Fallout 76'' weapons * ''Fallout Tactics'' weapons * ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' weapons Category:Fallout 4 weapons es:Armas de Fallout 4 fr:Armes de Fallout 4 pl:Broń w Fallout 4 pt:Armas do Fallout 4 ru:Оружие Fallout 4 uk:Зброя Fallout 4